


Did you Mourn?

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in his cell, Loki finally shows his grief.<br/>(Inspired by and Spoilers to Thor 2: The Dark World)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you Mourn?




End file.
